This is Halloween
by kori hime
Summary: YuffieRiku. Theme 23, candy from LiveJournal's 30 Kisses Themes. Riku doesn't like Yuffie's choice of costume but he's just lucky he wasn't forced to wear a corset for his costume. Plus a visit to Halloween Town. Late Halloween fic.


Title: This is Halloween

Author: Kori Hime AKA ShinyGlorChan

Pairing: YuffieRiku

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Theme: Theme 23; candy

Disclaimer: I don't own KH. Hell, I don't even own the title 'cause that's the name of theme from Halloween Town in KH.

* * *

Riku's P.O.V.

"C'mon, Riku!" Yuffie called my name from outside the door of our hotel room, dressed in that Halloween costume that she insisted on wearing.

I twitched as I looked down at the costume she had forced me into. She had demanded we go trick-or-treating and against my best judgment, I said yes, although helping Yuffie collect a bag full of candy was not a prospect I looked forward to. Helping her get that much candy meant, since it is Yuffie, she would eat all at one time and have too much sugar in her system. Going out with her is pretty much literal suicide.

"Riku-chaaan," Yuffie whined, "it's getting late and there won't be any candy left!"

_Good, the less sugar in your system, the better._ I thought to myself as I decided at least I am not wearing one of the first costumes she had wanted me to wear. I cringe at the thought of wearing a corset.

A few night earlier, Yuffie had made me watch Rocky Horror Picture Show and thought I would look great as a 'Sweet Transvestite from Transexual Transylvania.' I immediately, and vehemently, rejected that idea almost before she could form the sentence; the glint in her eye during the movie was enough. Later, a few crazy ideas and discarded costumes later, we agreed on the samurai costume I am donning now.

I sighed as I reached to unlock the door but I once I did, Yuffie came in and hugged me, "Riku! You look awesome!" Yuffie exclaimed as I felt almost all the air in my lungs leaving me. _Yuffie, I need to breath..._

"Yuffie, I need to breath..." I voiced my thoughts as I rasped for air and she let go quickly, looking sheepish, if only for a moment.

"Let's go! You promised we'd go to Halloween Town! I don't wanna miss anything!" She exclaimed as she grabbed my armed and dragged me by the arm as usual, bringing us towards to gummi ship to head for Halloween Town.

* * *

_Why does she have to wear _that _as her Halloween costume?_ I asked myself as I sigh, "Yuffie, _must_ you wear that?"

Yuffie grinned and nodded, "Would you rather me wear nothing?" She replied back as flipped back a strand of stray silver hair from her long haired wig and fixed her hood. I was about to make a reply, but she had bounded off to the town square before I had a chance.

I noticed she had immediately made her way to Jack Skellington, who was the center of attention and making a big commotion. _No wonder Yuffie headed towards him first._ I thought to myself as Jack began to speak.

"Come on, come all, to see me, the great Jack Skellington! Come to be tricked. Perhaps receive some treats?" He proclaimed as the children of Halloween Town hollered for tricks but Yuffie yelled out louder then all of them for treats. Jack gave her funny look and pulled her aside, handing her the bag of treats he had if some of the crazies had wanted treats instead of the normal tricks. Knowing this town, it's probably unheard of.

"Get outta here. Take the treats, everyone else wants tricks!" I barely heard Jack say and he turned back to his audience to entertain with scary and horrible tricks.

Yuffie had a grin plastered on her face as she made her way back to me, her new bag of candy in hand, "To the next world!" Yuffie announced and I groaned as she took out a Hershey's kiss from her newly acquired bag of sweets. I snatched the just unwrapped chocolate impulse, and popped into my mouth before Yuffie could stop me.

"Heey!" She yelped indignantly.

I let the chocolate melt slowly in my mouth and replied, "That was payback for that outfit, so I get your first Halloween candy of the night."

Yuffie pouted, "What's wrong with this costume?" I gave her an incredulous look. _She couldn't possibly mean that._

"What's wrong with it? They're _my_ clothes!" I exclaim as I looked pointedly at my black raincoat, black boots, and my black blindfold I had worn when I had returned to Traverse Town after Castle Oblivion and Kingdom Hearts. She even had the nerve to wear a wig so her hair would look like mine.

"So, I don't pull the 'Riku-chan' look off well?" She asked as she continued to pout.

I rolled my eyes, not answering her. She soon gave up verbally but continued to pout. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to speak up, "What's wrong now?" I asked, knowing Yuffie could never stay quiet for too long.

"I want my kiss back." Yuffie whined and an idea popped into my head.

I leaned over to her and gave her a quick peck on the lips, "All better?" I asked but to my surprise, Yuffie shook her head.

She pounced me, knocking us both to the ground, scattering candy everywhere, "Nope!" She announced and kissed me senseless.

_That kiss made this whole trip worth it..._

* * *

Glor: I hope Riku isn't acting too OOC. Belated Happy Halloween! And a side note, I can see Yuffie teasing Riku by calling him 'Riku-chan.' It's definitely a Yuffie-thing to do. Please review! 


End file.
